Shinjo Dun
Shinjo Dun was a Unicorn Clan bushi and tactician. Topaz Championship Dun attended the Topaz Championship in 1167, losing to Horiuchi Wakiza. Topaz Championship 2006, by Shawn Carman Shortly after , he was assigned to a small detachment of guardsmen serving at Shiro Iuchi. Unexpected Allies 2, p. 66 Ancestral Ki-Rin Sword In 1170 Dun went on a quest to retrieve Kiro, the Ancestral Sword of the Ki-Rin Clan. He met a strange gaijin being at the border of the Empire that directed him to keep walking to the West for three days. Scenes From the Empire V, by Rusty Priske At the end of those days Dun met a former Dark Moto that had lost his Taint as punishment from Fu Leng. The Moto had survived so many decades due to a magical trinket that contained a jinn, whose magic allowed him to fulfill his duty, to return the blade to its true owners. He gave Kiro to Dun and released the children of the smokeless fire. Dun executed the Moto afterwards, as no Dark Moto could be forgiven. Captain of the Guard Since retrieving the Ki-Rin sword Dun was assigned as Taisa of the Guard at Shiro Shinjo. Shinjo Shono appointed him to the palace guard so that he might offer him guidance as he grew older. Words & Deeds, Part III, by Shawn Carman Shono's killer In 1170 Shono's killer, Akodo Shigetoshi, appeared at the gates alongside Shono's daughter, Shinjo Min-Hee. Dun barred the gate to the Lion, but Shono's widow, Shinjo Genki, commanded Dun to let Shigetoshi to enter. Akodo War College Dun was also sent to the Lion lands to study at the Akodo War College. He met again Shigetoshi in the Castle of the Swift Sword. Visitors, by Shawn Carman The War of the Dark Fire In 1171 when the Army of Fire invaded the Unicorn lands, Dun travelled back from Akodo lands with 500 Lion Clan warriors as an "honor guard". Dun and his small army reached Shiro Shinjo shortly before the invading Yobanjin hoardes laid seige. The War of Dark Fire Part 8, by Shawn Carman. Dun, aided by Matsu Mari was able to successfully repel the invaders and although the surrounding city was destroyed, Shiro Shinjo was left undamaged in the Battle of Shiro Shinjo. During the fight, however his younger brother Shinjo Shun was killed. The War of Dark Fire Part 9, by Shawn Carman Oni attack the Wall A Lion army led by the Lion Clan Champion Akodo Shigetoshi himself and a Unicorn army led by the Utaku Daimyo Utaku Yu-Pan arrived to bolster the Kaiu Wall defenses. They had answered a desperate call made by the Crab Clan Champion Hida Kuon, who advised the Wall was menace to become overrun by a relentless oni attack. Dun was alongside Yu-Pan and carried the blade Kiro for this task. The Path of the Destroyer, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Destroyer War Dun commanded the Shinjo Scouts in battle during the Destroyer War. The Kotei 2010 MegaGame In 1172 his detachment aided the Lioness Legion led by Matsu Kenji in the Badger. The Lion force had been ambushed by a superior force of Yobanjin. The State of the Empire 4 Later his unit intecepted strange human gaijin with jewelry of some sort, supposedly from the Ivory Kingdoms or Ra'Shari, when scouting too close to the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo. The State of the Empire 12 Kidnapped Imperial courier An Imperial Courier was had been kidnapped and the responsible party soon found itself trapped between the Shinjo Scouts and the Dark Wind cavalry. The abductors threatened to kill the courier unless Shinjo Dun gave his word to allow them to leave once they turned the courier over. After the Imperial was returned, the Dark Wind eradicated the entire force. State of the Empire, Week 15, by Shawn Carman God Beast The majority of the Crab lands had been occupied by the Destroyers, who invaded the Scorpion lands. The God Beast of Kali-Ma, a gigantic creature supposedly divine, took the field. The Empire dispatched reinforcements to deal the new menace. Crane, Scorpion, Mantis and even Spider forces gathered to the area. Story Rulebook (Empire at War) Yu-Pan's outflank maneuver did not slow the pace of the beast which marched toward Ryoko Owari. When the creature stopped, it provoked a tremor, creating a massive chasm, from which it summoned serpentine creatures with heavily armored carapaces. The chasm-spawn attacked the Empire forces. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The spawn were defeated and the God-Beast killed. Wrath of the God-Beast, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Yu-Pan's left arm was severed below the elbow and Dun, who was her shireikan, assumed command. Scenes from the Empire 11, by Shawn Carman & Nancy Sauer Age of Exploration Dun explore the land route to the Colonies, and later with a handful of men secretly traveled west, in search of clues about the mysterious Yodotai that had contacted the Unicorn several years before. Death The exact fate of Dun was unknown but he was dead before the end of the 12th century. 2012 Winter Court Season: The Saga of Heroes See also * Shinjo Dun/Meta External Links * Shinjo Dun (Drums of War) * Shinjo Dun Exp (Empire at War) Category:Unicorn Clan Members